Narnia secrets reveled
by fluffybunny916
Summary: The kings and queens are back! Instead of lucy and Edmond going on the voyage of the dawn treader all of the siblings come back. Not alone though it is not their cousin but somebody else who is with them. please read


**Hi everyone, happy valentines day, I hope you have had fun in the snow. I was thinking of the narnia movies and I wanted to make this fanfiction. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Summery: Instead of the voyage of the Dwan treader, this is what happens all of the kings and queens of narnia come back, with someone else and it is not their cousin.

* * *

It had been one year, one whole year and it was a good year. The children's father had gotten away from the war since it had ended. But, they were lonly, Peter, Lucy, Susan, and Edmond had not gone to Narnia yet . They missed it very much. The sibelings had just dicided to tell their parents about was too hard to keep to themselves, with the sacrs and all. They felt tairibble liying to their parents all the time. Besides, they wanted to share their adventures with somebody who was not there.

"Mother, Father we have something to tell you" said Peter.

"okay" said their mother, who was puzzled, what did they need to tell them.

"what would you like to tell us" asked their father, just as puzzled.

"well, it's a really long story so you might want to make your selfs comfy"said lucy.

"alright then lets go to the living room" said their dad.

"well" started susan "you know those scars the boys have and the nightmares we have, there is a story behind those things and we are gong to tell you now but you probobly will not believe it" then she paused.

Her mom and dad looked at each other as if they were saying that they have waited for them to spill this story ever since their children came back after the war was over. They knew something had happend because they were diffrent. They were going to listen to that story, even if their children did not think they would believe it.

"Can I start, please?"lucy asked politely.

"of corse you can Lu" Edmond said kindly.

"so" lucy started" it all started when I wanted to play hide and seek, Peter was counting and we were hiding. When we were looking around I had found wardrobe, a big, beautiful wardrobe, so I hid in there and there where lots of coats. I started making my way to the back of the wardrobe only the it did not have a back.

Lucy, Edmond, Susan, and Peter took turns telling the tale. there parents did not believe them that well but they were trying only thing that really shook them up was the battle and what they said next.

"and then the battle was over, lucy healed Ed and, aslan led us back to cair parival and told us to get clean and get rest for tomarrow because it was our crowning ceromony we did as we were told and at sunset everyone was there-" Peter was stopped mid sentence by his mother.

"sorry for interrupting but what is the crowning ceromony?" she asked peters father looked confused too.

"we forgot to tell you one of the most importent part in the story" Edmond cried.

"sorry, let me explain" said Susan " well the crowning ceromony," she paused thinking for a moment " lets see, we told you about the beavers, but, did we tell you about the prophesy?" She asked. Both her parents shook their head and the story-tellers slapped themselves.

"The prophesy is that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve find narnia they will save it and become kings and queens of narnia." Edmond said.

"and the crowning ceromony is when we are crowned the kings and queens of narnia"Lucy added

thier parents nodded uncertainly, the king and queen was what they did not really believe, but if they could believe in talking aniamls then they could believe in this.

"Okay so now thats all stratend out I will finish the story",Peter paused then resumed his story " So we had rested and washed and had been given beautiful long robes for the ceromony. then it was sunset so we went down to the throne room And everyone was there. We stood at the back of the throne room behind the two huge doors waiting to enter. The horns blew the doors opened and we walked in. We walked to the thrones and turned around at our thrones, me at the end and then Lucy then Edmond then Susan at the other crowned us,I am High King Peter the Magnificent, Susan is High Queen Susan the Gentle, Ed is King Edmond the Just, and Lu is Queen Lucy the valiant. We have other titles too but I will not tell you now. Then we ruled untill we were young adults because narnin time is very diffrent than ours then we went to find the white stag but lucy found the lamp-post instead and the wardrobe so we all fell back through it and we were not any older than we were going in. We were just gone a couple of hours here. And that is why we have scars and nightmares for we have lead countless battles. So dose that answer your questions?" Peter asked

"yes, but I still do not know whether to believe you or not." Their mother said

their father nodded in agrement.

"you will just have to see Peter and Edmond sord fight and Susan with her bow and arowws then you would believe that part of the story" lucy spoke

"well I will think about getting down my sords but have you gone to narnia again?" Asked their dad

"yes we have and we will tell you that right now" said lucy

so they launched into another story about them and prince caspian.

* * *

thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up review!


End file.
